


Kiss The Girl

by chynnawrites



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Disney, F/M, Fluff, so very fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chynnawrites/pseuds/chynnawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corinne's niece, Emery, comes and visits for the day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss The Girl

“Auntie Rin! Uncle Bastian!” Emery, my niece, came bolting through the front door of our apartment, followed by my brother and sister-in-law.   
“Hey sweetheart!” Sebastian exclaimed as she flew into his arms, him spinning her around as I took her stuff from Jordan. “How’s my little dragută?” He blew raspberries against her cheek, sending the two of them into a fit of giggles as they walked into the living room. My brother and sister-in-law hugged me and thanked me.  
“Thank you, Rin. We needed a day, so we really do appreciate it. Mom and Dad were more than happy to take care of Troy and we know how much Emery loves you and Seb.” Jordan nodded to the couch as he spoke, looking at Emery play with my boyfriends’ hair. “So again, thank you so much.”   
“Oh it’s no problem, Jordan! We love having her here. Sebastian has taken a shine to her.” I spoke softly, watching the two of them laugh. Jordan and Emily hugged me again and kissed Emery goodbye. Jordan and I, being the huge Star Wars nerds we are, signed ‘May the Force be with you’ as they walked out the door. I walked into the living room and moved the dogs off the couch so I could sit with Seb and Emery.   
“Auntie Rin, Uncle Bastian thinks we should have a Disney movie day.” Emery smiled a toothy grin and then looked over her shoulder, Sebastian winking at her. “Can we? Pretty please?!” She giggled and folded her hands, her blue eyes going bigger. Sebastian looked at her and followed suit, the sight in front of me melting my heart.  
“I think it’s a wonderful idea!” I pulled her into a hug and winked at Seb. “I think Uncle Bastian should make us some popcorn.” I whispered loud enough that he could hear and smiled at him.  
“I’ll go make popcorn and get drinks while my girls pick the first movie.” Sebastian jumped off the couch and practically bounced into the kitchen. I got up and went to the movie shelf we had dedicated to my collection of Disney movies.  
“Which movie should we watch first, Em? Sleeping Beauty? Snow White? Tangled?” I listed off options until she stopped me.  
“Beauty and the Beast! You and Uncle Bastian can do the song that Belle and the Prince do!” Emery bounced up and down, watching me grab the movie and turn on the television. She plopped on the couch as the dogs joined her, Callie licking her face.   
“Beauty and the Beast it is!” Sebastian exclaimed as he set the popcorn on the table and came up behind me and kissed my neck, his hands landing on my hips. “Did I hear a duet request?” He whispered in my ear, kissing and nibbling the skin. “Something There?” He reached up and finished putting the movie in as I turned around.  
“Something There.” I whispered against his lips and kissed him before going to sit on the couch. We adjusted so Emery, Sebastian, the dogs, and I were all comfortable, settling to watch the movie. Emery insisted on me singing all of Belle’s songs while Sebastian did the most accurate Gaston I’d ever seen. The sight convinced me even more that this man needed to be in a musical.   
It came time for Sebastian and I to do “Something There” and we nailed it. It was one of our favorite Disney duet songs, so we knew it by heart. Emery clapped and insisted we take a bow. We went back to watching the movie and it came time for the big dance, causing Emery to jump up and grab Sebastian’s hand.  
“Will you pretty please do the dance with me, Uncle Bastian?” Emery stuck her bottom lip out and looked at her with big blue eyes. I could tell by that sight he had no choice. He grabbed her hand and spun her around.   
“You think Auntie Rin should sing?” He nodded toward me, Emery nodding and smiling at me. I started singing along with Angela Lansbury and watching my boyfriend twirl my niece to the music. My heart was doing flips and my stomach filled with butterflies at the sight, my mind filled with thoughts of the future with the dancing man I call mine. The song ended and I watched the two of them bow and curtsey to each other. Sebastian came over and kissed me before sitting down, recognizing the look I had on my face.   
“I know that look, iubită.” He whispered, pulling me close. “I was thinking it too. Dancing like that with a daughter that looks like you.” He kissed my cheek and pulled Emery and I closer to him. The dogs sat on either side of us and we finished watching the movie. Sebastian grabbed the bowls of popcorn to refill them and Emery held her cup out.  
“Can I have some water please, Uncle Bastian?” Emery said politely as Seb took her cup and mine.   
“Of course you can, dragută. You two pick the next movie and I’ll be back with water, popcorn, and coffee.” He said gently, kissing Emery’s cheek and my forehead before walking into the kitchen. I got off the couch and took Beauty and the Beast out as Emery made her next request.  
“The Little Mermaid! I love hearing you sing Ursula, Auntie Rin!” She beamed at me, the gaps where she’d lost her teeth making the smile all the cuter.   
“Then I’m gonna be your Ursula if you be my Ariel.” I giggled as I put in the movie, turning around to see Sebastian come in.  
“Did I hear something about The Little Mermaid?” He chuckled before sitting back down on the couch and Emery nodded. I could tell he had a remark coming by the look on his face. “Thank God Chris isn’t here then. He’d out sing both of you. We wouldn’t be able to enjoy it.” He grabbed my hand as I sat down and kissed it, grinning at me.   
“Yes, thank God for that.” I giggled and kissed his hand back, Emery and the dogs curling into Sebastian and me. We started the movie and Emery went into a fit of giggles when she finally realized my boyfriend shared the name of a character.  
“You have the same name as a crab?!” She roared, barely able to breathe through her laughs.   
“Yup. It’s kinda funny, isn’t it?” Sebastian chuckled and made his hands into pincers and tickled her, making her laugh harder.   
“You’re not Uncle Bastian anymore! You’re Uncle Crab!” Emery threw her body back, shaking from laughter. Sebastian looked at me and grinned, his smile and her laugh were utterly infectious.  
“I guess I’m ‘Uncle Crab’ now.” He said through chuckles and laughs, his smile making my heart do flips again. I wasn’t paying much attention to the movie as I imagined the future again until I felt Emery tugging my hand.  
“Auntie Rin, it’s time for Ursula!” She giggled, pulling me off the couch. Poor Unfortunate Souls came on and we did it perfectly. She was probably the best Ariel I could ask for. She hi-fived me as we sat back down, Seb looking at me with awe.  
“I didn’t know you did such a good Ursula, baby!” He exclaimed, his blue eyes wide and his love struck grin slapped on his face.  
“Charlie always wanted to be Ariel, so I had a lot of practice being bad.” I chuckled, Sebastian catching another meaning from my statement and raising an eyebrow. He smirked at me and kissed my cheek before we curled back up and watched the movie until some sort of hell broke loose right before the scene where Ariel and Eric go to town.  
“Scuttle has to be the best animal character besides Sebastian in the whole movie.” Sebastian said lowly, in a tone he thought I didn’t hear. My head whipped around as I stared at him in disbelief.  
“Are you kidding me?! Flounder was obviously better than Scuttle.” I brought myself face to face with him and scoffed at him.  
“Flounder was such a chicken! At least Scuttle is cool!” He scoffed back, a look of surprise on his ridiculously perfect face as I challenged him.   
“Scuttle got Ariel in sooooooo much trouble! At least Flounder, even if he was a little chicken, wanted to keep her safe.” I inched closer to him, trying to ignore Scuttle setting the mood for the lagoon scene. I crossed my arms and turned away, watching the movie and acting mad at Sebastian. The crab Sebastian took over and started singing and Emery joined in. I still wasn’t looking at Seb when I saw Emery’s blonde curls jump over to him. Being a child, she doesn’t exactly understand the concept of whispering quietly.  
“Kiss the girl!” She whispered excitedly in his ear, making me crack a little smile. I had to wipe it when I saw Seb out of the corner of my eye whispering back to her.  
“She’s mad at me, dragută. I don’t think...” He whispered and looked over at me, Emery cutting him in time with the song.  
“KISS THE GIRL!” She shouted, causing him to laugh. He stood up, bent in front of me, and grabbed my face before kissing me deeply. He smiled against my lips, making me chuckle.  
“Flounder’s not so bad, I guess.” He whispered, making me laugh against his mouth.   
“Scuttle’s okay.” I told him, my hand resting on his cheek. He laughed and pecked my lips again before sitting down. He looked over at me and smiled before looking at Em who gave him a thumbs up and a toothy grin. She laid across us, her head in my lap and feet in Sebastian’s. Sebastian laced his hand with mine and ran his thumb over the skin, the simplest gesture of love making me smile.   
When the movie ended, Emery sat up and looked at me and rubbed her stomach. “Auntie Rin, I’m hungry.” She signed to me, her bias toward me showing.   
“What do you want to eat, darling?” I signed back, looking at Sebastian. He smiled, his face reflecting the thoughts of the future running through my brain.   
“I like Uncle Crab’s eggs. They’re good.” She used the sign for ‘crab’ instead of his sign name, making me laugh as I looked over at him.  
“She wants your omelets, honey.” I told him, making him smile even wider.  
“Omelets? You want Uncle Crab’s omelets for lunch?” He started tickling her and laughing. “Your Auntie Rin likes my eggs for lunch too.” He chuckled and kissed me as he went toward the kitchen.  
“You want anything in your eggs, Em?” I asked her as I stood up and headed toward the kitchen.  
“Mushrooms, onions, ham and LOTS of cheese, please!” She giggled, calling the dogs to come sit with her on the couch. “Are you going to help Uncle Crab?” She looked up at me with her bright blue eyes.  
“Yeah, I am. You want to come and help?” I bent down and asked her.  
“Can I start Tangled, pretty please?” She folded her hands and smiled at me.  
“Of course. I’ll come and get you when your food is done, okay?” I walked over and started the movie before kissing the top of her head. I leaned against the doorframe for a minute and watched her pet the dogs before going into the kitchen and hugging Sebastian from behind. He let me hold on as he got the ingredients out and smiled.   
“I’ve been think about something, baby.” He turned around and kissed the top of my head. I let go of his waist and grabbed a couple mushrooms, popping them into my mouth.  
“What’s that, darling?” I signed, chewing the mushrooms. I saw him look to the living room as Emery sang ‘Mother Knows Best’ and smile.   
“We need to have Disney day more often.” He told me as he put the omelettes into the pan and flipped them.   
“I couldn’t agree more, babe.” I kissed his cheek and went into the living room. “Hey, love. Lunch is ready.” I paused the movie and carried her into the kitchen, setting her down at the bar.   
“Thank you, Uncle Crab.” She cooed, taking a big bite. She ate quickly and tried to fight a yawn. “Can we finish the movie now?” She asked sleepily, her eyelids growing heavier by the minute.  
“Of course we can, dragută.” Sebastian went over to her chair and picked her up to carry her to the living room. He had me sit down and put her next to me, her body curling instantly as he put the cover over her. He went and pressed play on the movie before sitting back down beside me.   
“And she’s out.” I whispered, laying my own head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around me and kissed my forehead.  
“I couldn’t imagine a better way to spend a day with my girls.” He whispered and grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and covering the three of us up. We all curled together and napped, smiles spread on each of our faces.


End file.
